


【闲萍】痒2

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 范闲自慰
Relationships: 范闲X陈萍萍
Kudos: 15





	【闲萍】痒2

范闲说睡，但他睡不着。他痒。心里面痒。  
他动作极其轻地翻过身，看着陈萍萍。黑暗中陈萍萍的脸，模模糊糊的。但听呼吸声已经睡着了。他撑起身子慢慢靠过去，把陈萍萍圈在怀里。  
养父的骨架比他小，和范闲这么一比，就更显得小了。范闲圈着陈萍萍，闻着他身上不知道是体香还是衣服上的香，发现自己居然，又硬了。

——————

范闲第一次对陈萍萍有反应、发现自己对自己养父有感觉的时候，是在高二刚开始的那会儿。那天陈萍萍同事结婚，他去喝喜酒。喝多了。还是范闲把他背回来的。  
高中生好不容易把陈萍萍弄上床，准备去泡解酒茶，衣服却被人扯住了。他回头看，陈萍萍正吊在床边上，傻笑着看着他。  
范闲把陈萍萍脸上歪掉的眼镜摘下来放一边，像哄小孩子一样哄着陈萍萍：你先躺着，我去给你泡解酒茶，好不好？  
不好。陈萍萍继续傻笑。还把范闲拽躺在床上，自己贴上去，嘴里面嘟嘟囔囔：我和你说啊，那个新娘好漂亮，他们俩真配。  
范闲想拿手推，但又觉得这样也挺舒服，便想着让陈萍萍再嘟囔几句。  
陈萍萍还在嘟囔，一边嘟囔，一边扭来扭去，趴在范闲身上还不够，又把人抱住，腿也环上范闲的腰，有意无意地蹭过范闲下面。  
高中生全身汗毛都竖起来了，他一动都不敢动，屏住呼吸，生怕陈萍萍还会做什么。

直到确认陈萍萍睡着，范闲才松了口气，掰开陈萍萍缠着自己的手，拖鞋都没穿，就往卫生间跑。

这是范闲第一次这么急得想发泄出来。  
他重重的地把卫生间门摔上，靠在门上，低头胡乱地解着皮带。裤子上的扣子他都没解开，直接拽开，扣子掉在地上的声音被范闲的闷哼和呼吸淹没。  
“萍萍…萍萍…唔…萍萍…”范闲握住自己硬得发涨的性器，上下快速地撸动着。他脑子里想着陈萍萍的脸，他想那张脸沾上自己的精液，然后被陈萍萍用手一一抹去，送进嘴里。  
对，手，还有手。他想陈萍萍用手握住自己的性器，陈萍萍的手指又细又长，凉凉的，会很舒服。比摸自己脸的时候还舒服。想到这，范闲的动作慢了下来，他想着现在是陈萍萍在给他撸。  
陈萍萍会先摸一下龟头，再去摸茎身，下面的囊袋也会被照顾到。陈萍萍还会把自己的性器含进嘴里，会从最下面的囊袋舔到最上面，再舔下去，反复几次，然后把性器整个吃进嘴里。但陈萍萍嘴小，只能吃一半。范闲忍不住，就按着他的头抽插起来。温暖的口腔比仅仅用手要爽太多，范闲忍着插了一会，就全部射了出来，全都射进了养父嘴里。陈萍萍张着嘴，极其情色地看着范闲：好多…都是我的…

范闲看着自己手上的白浊，呆呆地坐在那里。他眨了一下眼睛，木木地站起来，把自己的手冲干净，拿过毛巾，把自己的性器擦干净，裤子脱下来，内裤也脱下来， 放进盆里。他光着下身去卧室找了干净的内裤和裤子穿上，中间看了一眼还在睡着的陈萍萍，没敢多看，去了卫生间洗衣服。


End file.
